camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis' Cabin
Artemis' Cabin Artemis' Cabin doesn't house her demigod children (as Artemis is an eternal maiden so she does not have any). Instead, it houses the Hunters of Artemis when they visit Camp. Description Artemis' cabin is a silver building. It glows at night-time. During the day, It looks like a wooden cabin. It is decorated with images of wild animals. The beds are against the walls, each with a silver canopy. Residents Lieutenant # Anna Lynn Carters Members # Rebekah Ackerman # Gabriella Biddle # Melody Evans # Olivia Halen # Dawn McKinney # Azalea Marquis # Elizabeth Piper # Bianca Ricci # Vivienne Rieu # Dalia Seneca # Tanya Stepanov # Piper Wyatt # Taylor Levesque # Dove Culley # Stella Ember # Lora Mubarak # Bree Gorman # Lyana Grace # Corin Maria # Stephanie Young # Penelope # charlotte McDonnell Not Hunters, But Have Permission to Stay in Her Cabin # Felicia # Ferra Hunters Owned by Officially Less Active Users # Anya-Lynne Cherchesov # Margaret Myers # Camilla Mann # Nardia # Patricia Delgado # Leo Rain # Lucy Ridgwell # Clare Saint # Catherina Williams # Belle Zarola # Dianne Zarola # Cori Phoenix # Hunter Grace Rodriguez Inactive #Lara Saville On Lock Down # Adoption # Former # Silver McCartney (Left Camp) # Serenity Bloum (Became a Peace Nymph) # Selene Cleopatra (Went back to Hades' Cabin) # Clarice Lefevre (Went back to Hebe's Cabin) # Eboni Wyatt (Left Camp) # Penny Johnson (Left Camp) # Siobhan Attaway (Left Camp) # Ranger Mills (Left Camp) # Raleigh McQueen (Left Camp) # Alyssa Michaels (Ghost) # Viktoria (Went back to Eris' Cabin) # Laika Stefa (Left Camp) # Amelia Smith (Left Camp) # Ever Dark (Dead) # Logan Barker (Dead) # Lane des La Mare (Dead) # Anna Harris # Moonlight Darque Cordova # Cherry Silver (Left) # Rubbi Cassandra Johnson (Left) # Nancy Peril-Vancamer (Left) # Fléur Jolié (went back to Eros' Cabin Gallery Powers Supplementary #They possess great strength, agility and dexterity. #They carry magic silver bows, arrows, and two hunting knives, which appear whenever they are needed Passive #They make great combatants and archers. #They are able to withstand greater temperature changes (extreme heat or cold) more than most, but the hotter or colder it is, the more draining it is on their body and the more it effects their ability to react #They do not age physically and do not die of old age or disease, but can be killed in a fight or battle from severe wounds #They have a empathy/telepathic connection with wolves and falcons #If they fall in love they lose their immortality #They make great hunters, attaining great tracking skills. #They can see excellent during the night, nearly as well as they can see during the day. Traits #They remain the age that they became a Huntress. If they fall in love and/or leave the hunt for any reason, they start ageing again from that point on. #They enjoy hunting, as well as being by Artemis' side. #They have a silvery aura. Oath I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis, turn my back on the company of men, '' ''accept eternal maidenhood, '' ''and join the Hunt. Category:Cabins Category:Hunter of Artemis